


I'll Follow You Into the Dark

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Steve Harrington, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove has Chronic Illness, Billy Hargrove has Chronic Pain, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infertility, Lying Billy Hargrove, M/M, Miscarriage, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Billy Hargrove, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: “Billy－,” she rasped, and he turned to her, finally. He looked much younger than his eighteen years, and when their eyes met, she saw her own fear reflected back at her.He placed the test on the ground beside him, before slowly running a hand over his face. “We ain’t telling Harrington, you hear me?” And that’s… definitely not what she was expecting, no. She frowned, “I… that thing… it fucked me up good. I don’t know that I can carry to term, even if I－,”Even if I want to.“He still deserves to know, Billy. It’s his pup, too.” She said, as Billy took a small sip of Gatorade. His hands were shaking. “If you… Even if you can’t ever… He wouldn’t want you to suffer alone.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	I'll Follow You Into the Dark

Max had been the first to find out about the baby. Well,  _ second _ , if you wanted to be all technical about it, considering it was  _ inside _ of Billy. But seeing as her brother was the  _ king _ of denial,  _ she’d _ been the one who’d suggested taking a test－had even offered to run to the CVS on the corner and  _ buy _ him one, considering he was currently in the midst of a Very Important Date™ with their porcelain throne. Billy had hesitated, briefly, before shoving a crumpled wad of bills into her hand and making her swear on pain of death that she’d keep her fucking trap  _ shut _ . 

Max hadn’t been worried about what Billy would do to her. He’d  _ died _ for her (he’d only technically been dead for a little under three minutes, but still－), and though his body had almost completely healed, he’d be dealing with the consequences of his heroism for the rest of his life. 

(－Billy, waking in the middle of the night, rasping,  _ choking _ ; there’s fluid in his lungs and he can’t breathe,  _ he can’t fucking breathe _ . The EMT has to make a new airway and Max is blinded by a veil of tears－)

No, she hadn’t been worried about what Billy would do to her. But she  _ was _ worried about what Neil would do to Billy, should he find the test, regardless of whether or not it comes back positive. Neil had been…  _ somewhat _ calmer since Starcourt, but then, Billy had been spending most of his time in the hospital (also known as, out of Neil’s immediate line of sight, seeing as the old bastard hadn’t actually bothered to  _ visit _ his son－who’d almost  _ died _ －not even once). But now that he was home and  _ somewhat _ mobile, well…

She’d returned with a test and a bottle of light-blue Gatorade (the dark colors always upset Billy’s stomach), and twenty minutes later they were staring at a white stick with two little lines like it’d just reopened the Gate. Billy looked paler than he did when he’d lost damn near half the blood in his body and Max… She didn’t really know what to think. Of course, she’d been the one who’d suggested taking the test, but seeing the results made it  _ real _ . She turned to Billy, uncertain of what to do and more than a little bit frightened by his non-reaction. 

“Billy－,” she rasped, and he turned to her, finally. He looked much younger than his eighteen years, and when their eyes met, she saw her own fear reflected back at her. 

He placed the test on the ground beside him, before slowly running a hand over his face. “We ain’t telling Harrington, you hear me?” And that’s… definitely not what she was expecting, no. She frowned, “I… that  _ thing _ … it fucked me up good. I don’t know that I can carry to term, even if I－,”

_ Even if I want to _ . 

“He still deserves to know, Billy. It’s his pup, too.” She said, as Billy took a small sip of Gatorade. His hands were shaking. “If you… Even if you can’t ever… He wouldn’t want you to suffer alone.”

Billy’s hands curled into fists, his short, blunt nails leaving dark, purple-red half-moons on the flesh of his palms. “Fuck.” Then, “Go get me my cigs, shitbird.”

Max frowned, “Billy, your lungs are actual shit. The smoke’ll send you into another fit and I don’t wanna have to explain to the doctor that you risked death just to indulge your nicotine fix.” She motioned to the test, “Besides, cigarettes are bad for the baby.”

Billy’s head hit the wall with a dull  _ thunk _ , his pretty blue eyes fluttering closed, “‘m afraid the pup’s shit outta luck, getting stuck with an alcoholic, chain-smoking,  _ defective _ omega as a mum.” 

“You’re not defective, Billy.”

He scoffed, chugging another mouthful of Gatorade. “It’s real cute that you think that,  _ Maxine _ .”

“It’s not－,”

Billy had always been a shit omega－infertility would’ve just been the icing on the cake. The bloody Mind Fuck had  _ torn his torso open _ , and as he was discovering, just because someone  _ recovered _ doesn’t necessarily mean that they’d  _ healed _ . The doc had told him, all stony-faced, that the odds of him successfully conceiving were less than five percent. He wouldn’t even give an estimate of the odds of Billy successfully carrying to term. But that was alright, because he’d never actually  _ wanted _ any little parasites of his own, anyway. 

He  _ was _ defective, and he’d been so long before the battle of Starcourt. And Steve was just crazy enough to  _ like _ his particular brand of fucked-up. Steve had never pushed him about the whole kids thing, and Billy could admit that he’d been…  _ relieved _ when it seemed as though it would no longer be a possibility. But now…

It wasn’t like he could turn back time and take back his last heat (and why the fuck would he want to－that was some of the best sex he’d ever had; who would’ve thought that almost losing his omega would bring out Steve’s inner-freak (spoiler alert: definitely  _ not _ Billy (who’d definitely  _ not _ been anticipating some of the most vanilla sex of his goddamned life))). So there was really no point wasting time contemplating what-ifs. He’s pregnant; he shouldn’t be, shouldn’t be  _ able _ to be, but he was. 

And he hated that the thought of it made him almost…  _ happy _ . 

Because it was only a matter of time until his fucked-up body betrayed him. And if it didn’t, there was always Neil. It was only a matter of time until the pipe dream came to an abrupt end, and he wouldn’t hurt the alpha－hurt  _ Steve _ －by dangling the promise of something he’d never thought he’d have right in front of his face, only to cruelly take it away. He  _ wouldn’t _ . 

“Look me in the eye, shitbird.” Billy hissed, “‘n remember I know your tells. You’re gonna promise me, right now, that all of this,” he gestured vaguely to his stomach, the test, “stays right the fuck in here. You aren’t to breathe a word to  _ anyone _ －not Susan, or Neil, or Steve, or any of your precious little friends.”

Max frowned, “I wouldn’t’ve told Neil anyway.” When Billy continued to glare at her, she huffed, “ _ Fine _ . I won’t tell. But I think you’re going to regret it. Steve… He would want to know. Because he loves you.”

Billy blinked, then slowly, carefully eased himself up off of the bathroom floor. “Just… trust me. It’s better this way. For everyone.” 


End file.
